homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111715-Checking In
21:30:15 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 21:30 -- 21:30:50 GG: Mr. Batson.... I. Understand. You. Had. Some. Trouble. In. Recent. Times. With. Miss. Fenrix.... 21:30:59 TG: not you too 21:31:08 TG: im trying to forget that 21:31:46 GG: I. Am. Sorry. To. Bring. Up. A. Bad. Subject. But. Admittedly. Forgetting. Events. Would. Only. Lead. To. The. Past. Repeating. Itself. 21:32:00 GG: And. I. Am. A. Bit. Curious. As. To. What. Happened. 21:32:31 TG: I had a bad idea and she overreacted to me acknowledging that and trying to walk away from the conflict 21:32:46 GG: How. Bad. Was. Bad? 21:33:00 TG: I thought we could use Jack. 21:33:34 GG: Not. Perhaps. The. Worst. Idea. But. You. Do. Not. Have. Leaverage. You. Can. Use.... 21:33:54 TG: I get that now. 21:34:50 GG: And. I. Can. Start. To. Finally. Understand. Why. Miss. Fenrix. Started. To. Lose. It.... 21:35:31 GG: She. Was. A. Bit. Annoyed. With. My. Team'S. Plots. That. Had. Gone. Poorly.... 21:35:39 GG: And. Being. Left. Out. Of. The. Loop. Of. It. All.... 21:36:13 TG: she's been through a lot 21:36:28 TG: I kinda did the worst thing by walking away when she just wanted to help me 21:36:36 TG: she didn't have to stab me though 21:37:23 GG: My. Species. Does. Tend. To. Have. Issues. With. Rage. At. Times.... Though. Usually. At. The. Higher. Castes.... 21:38:29 TG: I heard from Aaisha 21:38:49 GG: That. Was. A. Bit. What. Surprised. Me. With. Miss. Fenrix.... She. Is. Normally. Quite. Level. Headed. Except. In. Regards. To. Mr. Aesona.... 21:39:14 TG: Nyarla? 21:39:21 GG: Yes. That. Is. His. First. Name. 21:39:47 GG: People. Often. Do. That.... Does. Noone. Remember. The. Full. Name. Of. Everyone? 21:41:45 TG: I guess it isn't something that most people do 21:44:12 GG: I. Would. Always. Much. Rather. Show. Others. The. Upmost. Respect. Than. To. Assume. They. Would. Automatically. Prefer. To. Be. Refered. To. By. Their. First. Name.... 21:44:48 GG: Though. Admittedly. I. Can. See. They. Do. Not. Mind. That. For. The. Most. Part. From. Others.... 21:45:38 TG: do you mind being called Serios? 21:45:46 GG: I. Do. Not. Mind. At. All. 21:46:37 TG: okay. 21:47:01 TG: I should start asking... 21:47:53 GG: Perhaps.... 21:48:50 GG: Though. We. Seemed. To. Have. Strayed. A. Bit. From. The. Topic.... I. Understand. Mr. Detrich. Somehow. Stopped. Miss. Fenrix? 22:03:14 TG: yeah. 22:03:34 TG: talked her down. she went somewhere to cool off 22:03:41 GG: I. Have. To. Admit. That. Is. Quite. Impressive.... 22:04:08 TG: he saved me. 22:05:41 TG: you guys keep saying we can't go it alone 22:05:46 TG: I see why now 22:06:05 TG: but it's a little depressing that one of my teammates had to attack me for me to realize it 22:07:30 GG: It. Is. Not. Often. The. Best. Way. For. Revelations. To. Come.... 22:11:25 TG: either way 22:11:30 TG: I learned 22:12:02 GG: That. Is. The. Important. Thing.... We. Must. All. Learn. From. The. Trials. To. Come.... 22:12:18 GG: I. Had. Much. To. Learn. In. Recent. Hours. 22:13:51 TG: what happened? 22:14:53 GG: A. Great. Deal.... 22:16:21 GG: It. Started. With. Events. Regarding. Two. Of. The. Twinks. On. Derse.... Led. To. Deaths. Of. Mr. Aesona'S. And. My. Own. Dreamselves.... 22:16:49 TG: how did you guys get involved with them? 22:17:03 GG: That. Is. An. Even. Longer. Tale.... 22:17:26 GG: Well. Not. That. Much. Longer.... 22:17:48 GG: But. I. Would. Rather. Not. Get. Going. On. All. The. Details. Of. What. Happened.... 22:19:16 TG: alright 22:19:26 TG: hey, do you need anything made? 22:20:10 GG: I. Myself. Do. Not. Need. Anything.... Though. I. Never. Did. Finish. About. The. More. Recent. Events.... 22:21:03 TG: okay 22:21:05 TG: sorry 22:21:33 GG: It. Is. Alright. I. Did. Not. Want. To. Leave. The. Question. I. Was. Willing. To. Answer. Go. Unanswered. 22:22:29 TG: well, answer it. what happened? 22:22:29 GG: All. In. All. Mr. Aesona. Had. A. Loss. Of. Spirit. With. What. Had. Happened.... I. Tried. To. Help. Him. Out. Of. It. Eventually. Got. Angry. And. Tried. To. Punch. Him.... Used. My. Own. Power. Against. Him.... 22:23:34 GG: And. Things. Went. Worse. When. It. Came. To. Miss. Libby.... She. Started. To. Express. Just. How. Overprotective. Of. Me. She. Is. By. Accosting. Mr. Aesona. For. The. Fight. I. Had. Started.... 22:25:15 TG: you and Libby are involved? 22:25:27 GG: Yes.... She. Is. My. Matesprit.... 22:25:56 TG: oh okay 22:26:23 GG: But. Her. Current. Actions. And. The. Things. She. Had. Expressed. To. Me. Frightened. Me.... 22:26:36 GG: Not. For. My. Own. Safety. But. For. The. Safety. Of. Everyone. Else.... 22:26:55 TG: wow 22:27:09 TG: you're keeping us from becoming dead right now aren't you 22:27:21 GG: I. Would. Not. Go. That. Far. 22:28:06 GG: But. She. Is. Rather. Obsessed. With. My. Safety. At. The. Moment.... I. Am. Going. To. Confront. Her. On. It.... I. Was. Going. To. Start. Seperating. Myself. From. Everyone. But. Mr. Aesona. Had. Expressed. Just. Why. That. Is. Utter. Foolishness.... 22:29:57 TG: you and I both. 22:30:28 TG: though it wasn't Nyarla who stopped me 22:30:57 GG: In. All. Of. This. We. Must. Remember. We. Stand. Strongest. When. We. Stand. With. Others.... 22:33:42 TG: hahaha despite everything I'm kinda glad I never locked myself off 22:37:48 GG: And. I. Am. Glad. That. Mr. Aesona. Stopped. Me. From. Trying. To. Carry. Out. My. Plan.... 22:46:01 GG: I. Wish. You. Luck. With. Your. Team. Mr. Batson.... And. While. She. Did. Try. To. Harm. You. Try. To. Help. And. Understand. Miss. Fenrix.... 22:47:18 GG: She. Is. One. Who. Is. Far. Too. Liable. To. Try. To. Take. On. Duties. All. By. Herself. At. Times.... Much. Like. Myself. Mr. Aesona. And. Miss. Aaisha.... 22:52:26 TG: I get that 22:52:39 TG: she stabs because she cares 22:53:57 GG: Let. Us. Hope. She. Can. Learn. To. Not. Go. For. The. Sword. Next. Time. She. Is. Upset. 22:56:06 TG: I should hope that for everyone 23:01:33 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 23:01 -- Category:Serios Category:Arty